


visitor

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke gets a weekend off and is able to visit his family between missions.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Alya Fitz, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons & Alya Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AgentsOfChallenges' [Fluff Bingo 2020](https://agentsofchallenges.tumblr.com/post/633535055714729984/hello-agents-and-welcome-to-your-first-mission), square "blanket forts"

"Duckie's here!"

The screech came moments before tiny feet pattered across the hardwood floors from the stairs to the front door. Without hesitation, as soon as she was close enough, Alya threw her arms around Deke's leg to cling to him, letting out a happy giggle. When it came to visits from her favorite _uncle,_ he could only manage them when he had time off between missions, and even then they never lasted as long as any of them would like.

With a soft smile, he shrugged his weekend bag off of his shoulder to set it down against the wall before scooping her up in his arms. "I am here! Where are your parents, hmm? They didn't leave you alone to wait for me, did they?"

She giggled again, putting her arms around his neck to stay as close to him as she could. "No! Mummy went shopping, and Da's downstairs. He built us a fork for sleepin' tonight!"

"A... _fork?"_ Deke shook his head and kicked the door closed behind him, carrying her deeper into the house and toward the door that would lead to the basement and the small lab below - as long as they announced themselves, their presence there shouldn't be a problem, and they wouldn't be in the way for very long. "You know what? I'll just ask your dad."

He took the stairs slowly, keeping a gentle but protective hold on the child in his arms. When he reached the bottom of the steps, the first thing he saw was Fitz on the other side of the lab, his eyes closed while he seemingly relaxed in one of the padded office chairs. It took another moment for him to spot the small device on his temple, and Alya whispered from where her head was against Deke's shoulder. "He's busy. He said it was 'portant."

With a sigh, he glanced down at her, his own voice just as low so that they didn't interrupt whatever his grandfather was up to. "And why didn't you tell me that before we came down here?"

"'Cause you didn't ask."

Deke shook his head with a smirk, carrying her back up the steps so they could speak at a normal volume. "Well, what if you just show me this _fork_ for sleeping, and then we can go from there."

She wriggled until he set her down on her feet on the wood floors again, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the living room. "Yeah! Fork!"

When they reached the room, her mispronounced word suddenly made sense. The couch and chairs had been moved so that a large blanket could be draped over the backs of them, creating a soft ceiling - for the _fort_ that had been built. He couldn't see much of what was inside, but the faint light and sound of music from inside told him that there was at least a tablet with a movie on in its depths. "That is the best blanket fort I have ever seen. Do you think we'll be able to sleep in here _all_ weekend, or just tonight?"

Alya grinned and dragged him closer to the blankets before letting go to crawl inside. "I wanna sleep in the fork, _every_ night!"

He got down on the floor, laying on his stomach to peer into the small space. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, which he supposed was owed to the fact that the man who built it was an engineer. If there was anyone who would be able to make the most of a living room's space, it was Fitz. "Well, we can talk to your dad, and sleep in it every night while I'm here. How's that?"

-

They ended up settled under the low blanket roof for a little over an hour, finishing the movie that had been playing and starting another one. He'd almost forgotten that the plan for the entire weekend _wasn't_ to just watch movies with this five year old version of his mother until the front door opened and closed.

"Deke? Is this your bag?"

He kissed the head of blonde hair next to him before crawling out of the fort with a smile and getting to his feet. If Jemma was home, she might need help with bags from shopping, and that was more likely to fall on him considering the basement door was still closed from when he'd ventured down. "Hey, Nana. I got dragged into the blanket fort, but I can put that in the spare room." He stopped in the entryway when he noticed the bags of groceries in her arms, quickly shaking his head. "Do you need any help with those?"

Jemma smiled over at him, shaking her head. "This is all of it. If you help me get it all put away, you can show me this blanket fort you got pulled away to."

Nodding, Deke stepped forward to help carry one of the bags into the kitchen, letting himself relax while they put things away in the refrigerator and the cabinets. He caught her up on what details he was allowed to share of his recent missions, and listened to adorable and funny stories about the things happening in his family's lives. It was easy, and simple, and more domestic than anything that happened back at SHIELD. He felt the same desire he always did, every time he got to visit, and that was the want to stay there for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, Mack had only approved a few days off before he had to be back at the Lighthouse, working hard and saving the world. It wasn't a _bad_ life, not when he had friends on base, and there was the added bonus of _accomplishing_ something. He wasn't getting rich, but something about saving lives and keeping people safe was better than some kind of monetary reward - at least, that was something he had to tell himself to find the motivation to get up at five almost every morning for training.

By the time everything was put away and they were able to go into the living room, the basement door was cracked open. Upon further investigation, there were low mumbles and giggling coming from the blankets of the fort, shadows playing on the other side of the fabric even while Deke got down on his hands in knees to look inside.

"Hi, Bobo. How was your SHIELD meeting?"

"What level are you, now?"

"Four, as of last month."

"Then you don't have the clearance to know."

Shaking his head, he crawled inside to make room at the fort's opening, settling comfortably against one of the pillows that had been used to cushion the floor. "Fine, fine, don't tell me. See if I care."

Jemma smiled while she crawled in, relaxing into her husband's side with a soft sigh. "Oh, boys. Get along, just for one weekend."

Giggling at her mother's tone, Alya crawled up to sit in Deke's lap. "Da and Duckie in trouble..."

"We aren't in _trouble."_ Fitz stopped for a moment after the words, putting his arm around Jemma's shoulders before looking over at her. "Right? We were clearly behaving. That was us being _very_ nice to each other."

"Yeah, we were definitely getting along, Nana. He's just also respecting the rules of the organization I work for. I'm sure Mack will appreciate that. I'll pass on the sentiment."

"Sure, you were..."

All four of them got settled in the pillows and blankets, adjusting the tablet so that they could all see it before starting a movie that they could almost all agree on. Between dinner and bathroom breaks, they only had to pause what they were watching a handful of times, and by the time the sun went down and the credits on their third film of the evening, there was quiet snoring coming from inside the fort. The comfortable pillows, the warm blankets, and the familiar company was enough for all but one of them to drift off in the dull light from the tablet that was still illuminating the small space.

With a smile, Jemma looked over at her little family, content to watch over them until the screen went dark and she got comfortable enough to sleep, herself.


End file.
